


Fury Fix

by Basched



Series: Reflection [29]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal doesn't like Tom's taste in music. </p>
<p>Fury Fix - Random Hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Inspired by music, part of my reflection series. Actually, the song is the exact same one I imagine Tom listening to! Random Hand so rule!! 
> 
> \--------

“It’s dead good, innit?” 

No. It wasn’t.

Hal closed his eyes and tried to focus on something other than the music Tom was playing. He tried but the droning sounds was too much. 

Tom thrashed around like a crazy naked wild thing. Of course the wolf would enjoy this. 

Hal didn’t. 

In seconds the stereo was crushed in his hands and the young werewolf was pinned beneath him. 

“Aw! I were listening t’ that!” 

“I cannot abide that vile noise!” Hal ground hard into Tom and his eyes went dark as he smirked. “Let’s make our own.”

The wolf agreed.


End file.
